


Bloodline

by Sniperdoodle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Dave's the runaway, Ghosts, M/M, Magic, Runaway, karkats magical, really stupid idea im proud of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperdoodle/pseuds/Sniperdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider's a runaway who stumbles upon an abandoned house which is the resident home of Karkat Vatnas, an orphan and a magician who's only company is twelve ghosts. After getting to know each other, Dave is revealed to be a magician and they have to go on the run to escape a secret group of people who want their heads. Karkat must find a mentor to teach him how to properly use the Book of Blood and Dave has to find his own book as they travel across country and make new friends and allies in their own fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodline

            Basically, I don’t care that if for you, luck a lady, or a sack or gold, or a job promotion. Luck to me right now is basically running away without getting caught stealing. And what was I stealing this time? The bare necessities my dear friend. Why do I need the bare necessities? Well it’s mostly because I’m a runaway short on dough so instead of reverting to searching trash cans for a moldy bite to eat, I might as well take it straight from the shelf, am I right?

            I am totally right, don’t try to deny me. Store food is basically always better than raccoon food. But since that point has been made this is how I got into this, ‘unfortunate’ situation.

            I was grazing the aisles of food at a small convenience store at a rest stop in the middle of fucking nowhere. I needed the rest of my money to get a bus out of this place in the middle of a giant fucking forest of fucking nowhere so I decided to snag some food items and slip them into my Sylladex. I thought no one would notice me taking the apple juice, the Doritos, the bread, the peanut butter, and a couple other shit that I hadn’t had in a really long time. It was in an electronic storage no one could see and would not get caught by the dumb old metal detectors. It was fool-proof. To a point.

            I was about to store away my last item which was my favorite drink APPLE JUICE (1+2+2+2+1+2+1+1+2+1=15%10=5) which launched the SHURIKENS (2+2+1+2+1+2+1+2+2=15%10=5) out of my Sylladex straight behind the manager’s head. I quickly came over and captchalogued them again which made the apple juice flew out. As if I wasn’t in enough trouble for almost killing the manager, I got caught stealing too. The boy at the cash register just called the police as I grabbed more apple juice (because my other one that I launched at the manager broke and knocked the manager out) and ran out.

            The good thing about small towns is that they have a small police department and they are far away from each other. The bad thing is that there is no where to run to and you might end up like Rambo. It’s either that you stick to the roads where everyone will be able to see you, or go get lost in the middle of nowhere. That was what I was currently doing-getting lost in the middle of nowhere.

            I ran through the forests knowing that the po-po wouldn’t find me in here. However, I wasn’t sure I could find my way out of there. I would try a Hansel-and-Gretel move and rip up my bread to find my way back but it would probably be eaten up by some rabid squirrels and asshole birds along with the chance the police find it and then in consequence they find me. When I was ready to high-tail it from Sherwood Forest I would just use my Strider Gut Instincts to find my way out of this maze of trees.

            As I ran I made my plan. I would find some tree roots or a comfy looking tree branch to claim my own and hide for the night. Then, in the morning I would get out of the forest to the next town, get on a bus, and continue my life as a drifter as I continue the Strider Tragical History Tour. It seemed like a good plan until I tripped over a root, fell down a steep hill and almost crash into an abandoned house in the middle of the forest.

            It seriously was an abandoned house. A two-story, completely empty, house. It was in a pretty bad condition but it looked sturdy enough to still stand and provide warmth. The house was a damp brown and had a grey roof with a giant hole in it. Branches were spurting out of the hole in the roof like a fountain. It was dark inside the house and all of the windows and doors were still intact. There was a rickety porch that had a hole in it too, along with an old rocking chair ominously rocking while the wind blew through the trees. There grass was ridden with leaves, along with old rusty toys and broken planks of wood. An old rusty car was parked off to the side of the house and it was missing a car door. All together, it looked like a really cool place to live for a while.

            I carefully walked up to the porch and walked across it, the wooden planks creaking as I tip-toed across. I wiggled the doorknob and it squeaked. It was open. I slowly opened the door and the rusty hinges squealed in protest. Once I was inside I closed the door again and began to look around.

            The first room I had entered was an open kitchen and living room. The kitchen looked at though it was from the forties because it had forties styled-cupboards and an old stove. There was no microwave but a fridge lacking a door so it was converted into shelf space. The blue laminate floor looked perfectly fine, if not a bit dirty and scratched. There was a small table with two miss-matched chairs placed next to it by the window. There was a closet next to the fridge and a hallway that lead to a screen door leading out of the back of the house.

            The living room was made up of a large stone fireplace with dust on the mantel and logs to the side for someone to start a fire. There was a couch with three couch cushions that did not match each other and did not match the couch, a chair that looked like it was half-eaten, and a leather recliner that was patched up. There was a dirty wicker rug on the ground underneath a wooden coffee table that had a copy of tom Sayer left laying on it and had multiple nicks and scratches in the legs as though it was slashed at with a sword. There was an assortment of pillows, none of them matching each other or the couch, placed on the couch along with two thick wool blankets and one crotched blanket. Next to a window was a mediocre piano with sheet music scattered on top of it and sheet music on the stand. At the back of the room there was a desk with various writing utensils and paper along with a bound leather notebook. The desk actually had a matching chair and was tucked underneath and set of stairs ascending to the second floor.

            I decided to begin to get settled in. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out my items that I had nabbed from the store: apple juice, Doritos, bread, peanut butter, cheese balls, a couple of apples (an apple a day keeps me from crawling to a doctor because I’m dying and there’s a really good chance that they would drag me back to the house that I ran away from), crackers, Extreme Cheese Goldfish, a can of beans, graham crackers, Hershey Chocolate, marshmallows, (all under S’MORES), and honey (because that can’t go bad). It was a pretty good haul considering all the space I have in my Sylladex.

            I began to put my things away in the cabinets when I discovered that there was silverware and pots and pans, so I could actually eat off a plate. I opened another cupboard trying to find some space and I found food. Not rotten food, but fresh food. Like, it was bought yesterday food. I wasn’t expecting to find a bag of popcorn in an abandoned house. Or saltine crackers. Or chicken noodle soup. Or anything. In a cabinet on the ground, there was a large gallon of water in one of those bottles that you find people talking around at an office.

            I began to realize that this house wasn’t as abandoned as I thought. First off, there was fresh food in the kitchen. Second off, nothing was dusty minus the fireplace mantel. Third off, I saw a pen and mechanical pencil over at the desk. Finally, I’m pretty sure that they didn’t have any recliners in the forties.

            I started to plan out what I should do: whether I should hightail it or stay and try to make peace with the person that lives here. I was looking forward to sleeping in a bed but I didn’t want to be turned over to the cops for trespassing. If I got caught, I would be spending the night in a jail cell.

            I finally decided to get the fuck out so instead of fucking around with my Sylladex I just started to stuff the food into my backpack, which was already filled with all of my worldly possessions minus the weapons in my Sylladex and Strife Specibi. I was about to hit the trail when I heard the floor squeak behind me.

            I turned around to see that a boy my age carrying a large dusty book was in the living room. He had red eyes and messy black hair looking as though he had just woken up. He had a scowl on his face and a look like he didn’t want to deal with shit like trespassers right now was all over him. In one fist he clenched what looked like shoelaces. He wore a black hoodie a size too big for him, jeans that were dirty and patched up at the knees, and he was in his socks. Over all, I actually found him to be kinda cute.

            “Sorry, I was just-” I began to tell the kid but he didn’t want to here any of my excuses.

            The boy growled before raising his hand and shouting, “ _Copf_!”

            “Cough?” I asked but soon his hand was glowing red and he opened the hand with the shoelaces in them. The shoelaces flew at me and wrapped my hand together like it was a game of horseshoes. I was knocked over and struggled to get up but my hands were behind my back.

            The boy that just did something magical walked over and placed his old book on the kitchen table. He walked over to me, pulled me up by my shirt collar and asked, “Why the fuck are you in my home?”


End file.
